Many different types of bone deformities can be corrected using external fixation systems. Such systems generally use rings, fixation plates, threaded rods or struts for manipulation, angulation, and translation of the deformities of bones.
Existing fixation systems on the market have many components thereof that are static and do not allow for certain adjustment and/or pivoting. Lack of flexibility in a system may restrict attachment to certain bone areas at certain angles as well as restrict motion of the portion of the body that the external fixation system is being attached to in order to correct. Because of such lack of flexibility, such systems may make it more difficult for the physician to achieve an optimal clinical outcome.
Mini-rails are external fixation systems known in the art that are used to control distraction and compression during lengthening or deformity correction procedures. The primary use of these systems are in the hand, foot and craniomaxillofacial (“CMF”) regions. Existing mini-rail systems are generally bulky, unnecessarily complex in procedure, and utilize pin configurations that generally flex during correction of bone fragments.
Further, prior art mini-rails generally consist of exposed threaded rods or “cages” which pin clamps translate on. In other prior art systems, the pin clamps may allow for some polyaxial rotation of the pins that are coupled thereto; however, other degrees of freedom are generally restricted between the pin clamp and the fixation rod that the pin clamp is coupled to. Further, many systems are not configured such that other fixation devices could attach to it unless such other fixation devices are specifically designed to interface with the threaded rod or cage thereof, for example.
There exists a need for a dynamic mini-rail system that is not bulky and allows a pin to be angled with respect to the bone that it is coupled to in almost any translational or rotational degree of freedom such that a physician may target ideal bone for the best pin purchase.